


Swing

by NowSeeHere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere
Summary: Trixie manages to drag Patsy out of the house for a bit of dancing after a long shift. Thankfully she finds it was worth her while.





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Slow day at work. Have a fluffy one-shot.

‘Patsy, please?’ Trixie pleaded from the bedroom doorway. 

Patsy sighed into her pillow. The gangly woman was laying face down on her bed in the flat she shared with her friend. Exhausted after her 12 hour shift on her feet all day as a maternity ward nurse, she was not entirely in the mood to change out of her scrubs into actual clothing and go out dancing, as her flat mate was currently begging her to do. Also, it was Tuesday. Who over the age of 25 has the energy to go out dancing on a Tuesday? She was looking forward to a hot shower and an evening on the couch catching up on Scandal. 

‘I’ll pay for your lesson.’ 

Patsy grumbled into her pillow. Did she mention it was swing dancing? Who still does that shit? 

‘Just this once? Please? I’ve no one else to go with. Who knows, it might be fun?’ 

Patsy didn’t move. 

‘And I’ll take out the rubbish tomorrow.’ 

Patsy rolled over tiredly, eyes still closed. She sighed, ‘Take it out for the rest of the week and I’ll go.’ 

‘Yes!’

###### 

After a quick shower and changing into jeans and sneakers, Patsy followed Trixie a few blocks from their flat until they turned a corner. 

‘What, here?’ Patsy asked as they approached an old cathedral, ‘Trixie have you tricked me into attending mass?’ 

‘No, silly, this hasn’t been a church for years,’ she started up the stone steps and Patsy followed, hands in her pockets, ‘The pews were ripped out and the place was converted to a dance hall. You’ll see. You probably would have known that if you did more than go to the hospital and come home every day.’ 

Patsy rolled her eyes at the quip and entered through the large wooden doors after Trixie. 

She was right, the cathedral looked enormous without the pews. The architecture was the same, dramatic columns, beautiful glass lights hanging from high ceilings, the setting sun just barely illuminating the stained glass windows. They walked along dark hardwood floors, creaking beneath their feet, towards a corner of the room so they could look out at the growing crowd and observe. 

As Patsy looked around, she was not surprised at all to see more women here then men, no doubt the vast majority of them had been dragged here by their girlfriends and wives for a date night activity. 

‘Good evening folks!’ A stout woman with long curly hair exclaimed as she made her way to the center of the room, her fingers in the air, ‘I need for everyone to make two circles! Women on the inside facing out, men on the outside facing the women!’ 

Everyone slowly shuffled to follow the instructions. 

‘Oh, what?’ Patsy moped, ‘I don’t want to dance with some random bloke.’ 

Trixie smiled and took her place in the circle with the women, ‘That’s ok, you can be in the boys circle and dance with me.’ 

Patsy rolled her eyes.

‘Oh, don’t be like that. I’m a great dancer!’ 

‘Really? I was under the presumption dragged me to a dance _lesson_ because you have no idea what you’re doing.’ 

The instructor started speaking before Trixie could retort, so she opted to stick her tongue out at Patsy instead. 

‘Thank you all for coming out!’ The male instructor said to the room, ‘We’ll he going over the rudimentary steps to the Lindy Hop this evening. Just watch us and then repeat with your partner.’ 

The two instructors explained their steps and modeled it for the crowd. They did the beginning step slow, and then repeated it at the normal pace. Both Trixie and Patsy's head moved back and forth watching the female instructor wiggle her hips. 

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen an ass look so good in a pair of jeans,’ Patsy quipped. 

‘It’s mesmerizing,’ said Trixie, her gaze absolutely transfixed.

The instructors pulled away from each other, the female instructor facing the crowd, ‘We’ll begin with that step first for a few minutes before we move onto the next. Go ahead and take your partners.’ 

Trixie turned back to Patsy and took her place by her side, the two grasping at their hands and hips. 

‘Do you remember what to do?’ Trixie asked. 

‘There appeared to be a lot of bouncing,’ Patsy remarked. 

Trixie sighed, exasperated, ‘Did you happen to watch what she was doing with her _feet_ at all?’ 

Patsy scoffed, ‘Impossible.’

Swing music began playing from the speakers, and the instructors repeated the step once more for everyone. 

‘Did you pay attention to _that_?’

Patsy rolled her eyes, ‘Yes, yes. Forward, backward, step step turn. Got it.’ 

The two friends bounced together, counting to three before attempting the first move. Patsy and Trixie turned 180 degrees together, Trixie losing her footing for a moment and kicking Patsy in the shin. 

‘Ow! Jesus woman, do you have feet or railway spikes?’

‘Well don’t spin me so fast next time!’

The two attempted the move twice more, Trixie successfully keeping her feet on the floor this time, much to Paty’s relief. 

The instructors cut the music and took the center of the floor again. They called for everyone's attention before displaying the next move, one where the men guided their partners to fall away from them and pull them back in. 

‘Don’t you dare drop me, I’ll never forgive you.’ 

‘Don’t give me a reason to, then.’

The music kicked back on, and the two started from the beginning, this time adding in the new move. Trixie stepped back instead of leaned back. 

‘Trixie, I promise I’m not going to drop you.’

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh, ‘This just feels awkward, I’m not used to being tossed around.’ 

‘You need to go out with more interesting men then.’

Trixie rolled her eyes as they took the beginning position and started from the top again. Before they could finish, the male instructor killed the music and shouted. 

‘Time to switch! All the women move to your left! Men stay still!’ 

‘Oh, well I guess that explains why we’re in a circle.’

‘Oh so instead of a bunch of random blokes I get to dance with a bunch of random women.’

‘Is that a bad thing? Make some friends!’

Patsy grumped as Trixie moved on to the gentleman next to them.

She turned back to see a pleasant middle aged woman standing in front of her. Smiling kindly, the woman extended her hand, ‘Hello, I’m Julieanne.’

Patsy smiled back, shaking the woman's hand, ‘Patsy, it’s a pleasure.’ 

The music kicked back on and the two women practiced the moves they just learned. It seemed every three or four minutes the instructors would shout over the music for the women to switch and move left. Patsy found herself introducing herself and dancing with a numerous amount of different types of women, all different ages and sizes. Their style of dancing was about as diverse as they were, which Patsy found challenging. By the time she felt she was getting to know how her new partner moved, they would switch again. 

Eventually, Patsy could see Trixie's bob of blonde hair all the way on the other side of the room. The command of ‘Switch!’ was shouted again, and Patsy looked down to see an adorably dimpled woman with black hair pulled back, smiling back at her. She thought the woman looked rather charming in her cardigan, skinny jeans, and converse. 

‘Delia.’ She said. 

‘Patsy,’ she nodded, extending her hand, ‘Shall we?’ 

Delia took her hand, gracefully turning on her heel to be at Patsys side, her other hand gently grasping Patsys hip. Patsy couldn’t help but notice how well the smaller woman fit in her arms. Patsy could faintly smell the sweet scent of her perfume and she felt her heartbeat quicken. 

‘On your count, then.’ 

Patsy quietly counted off and the two stepped together, spinning around and then falling apart, connected by the hand as they pulled away from each other. Patsy held onto Delia’s hand tight as the smaller woman countered her weight against Patsy's, and then snapped back into her arms like a rubber band. 

Patsy was shocked, ‘Well done! I think you’re the first woman to trust that I wouldn’t drop her,’ she said as they got in place to practice the move again. 

‘Have you done this before?’ Delia asked. 

‘You mean besides with the 20 or so other women before you? Not at all.’ 

Delia laughed as they twirled around again, ‘I suppose your girlfriend dragged you here like the other poor blokes then?’ 

Patsy blushed as Delia pulled away and snapped back into her arms again, ‘Certainly not. Just a flat mate and friend, though this evening she feels more like an annoying little sister,’ Patsy paused for a moment before looking down at Delia, ‘but yes, she did drag me here like the other poor blokes.’ 

Delia laughed again, ‘I happen to be here with my actual little sibling. My brother is visiting from Pembrokeshire and we wanted to go out and do something different.’ 

‘Oh, you’re Welsh?’ 

‘I am’ 

Patsy smiled, ‘Hyfryd.’ Once again, she threw Delia out in front of her and pulled her back into her arms.

Delia smiled, blushing slightly, ‘Diolch.’ 

The two got into position once more to practice again when the instructors stopped the music to teach the crowd an additional move. As everyone’s attention turned to the two instructors in the middle of the floor, Patsy and Delia relaxed their grip, still standing close, their hands connected by their sides. 

Patsy was _very_ aware that Delia was still holding her hand while the instructors spoke, spinning around, showing everyone how to properly twirl their partner. She couldn’t help but also be hyper aware that Delia ever so lightly stroked her knuckles with the soft pad of her thumb, sending a delightful shock up her arm. Patsy rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, sure as rain that her ears were now a bright red. 

The instructors concluded their brief lesson and the music returned. 

Delia turned to Patsy, ‘Ready?’ 

Patsy nodded, smiling slightly as she firmly grabbed hold of Delia and counted off. They performed the moves once more, this time Patsy pushed against Delia’s hand, twirling the smaller woman before grabbing hold tight, letting her fall back and then pulling her back into her arms. 

Delia smiled up at her, ‘Well done.’ 

‘Sorry, what was your name again?’ 

‘Delia’

Delia Delia Delia. That was a name she wanted to remember. 

‘Delia, I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful dancing relationship.’ 

An instructor chose that moment to shout ‘SWITCH!’ over the music. 

‘Oh, darn. Relationship over.’ Delia smirked. 

Patsy scoffed, ‘I can’t believe you’re leaving me.’ 

‘It’s time for me to move on,’ she said smiling. 

‘You’ll be back.’ 

The two smiled at each other. Delia bit her lip slightly before squeezing Patsy's hand and letting go to stand in front of the gentleman next to her. Their eyes lingered on one another for a moment more before Patsy turned to the new woman on front of her, introducing herself and moving in place to practice their learned moved from the beginning. 

Patsy felt light on her feet, not minding the awkward moves or squashed toes from her other partners as the evening progressed. She was thinking of Delia. The thought of having her in her arms again kept her pink faced and smiling like a fool.

###### 

Another fifteen minutes went by and Trixie was suddenly in front of Patsy again. 

‘How are you getting on with the lesson?’ Patsy asked. 

Trixie took her place next to Patsy and held her hand, placing the other on her waist, ‘Doing alright I think. All the twirling is getting to be a bit much.’ 

‘We can leave that bit out if you like.’ 

‘No, I think I have the muscle memory by now so I’m going to do it whether I want to or not,’ she sighed, ‘How about you?’ 

Patsy spun Trixie around and pulled her back in, ‘I’m actually quite enjoying myself,’ they rocked back and spun around again, ‘Meeting a lot of interesting people.’

‘Me too, I rather feel like I’m speed dating.’ 

‘Oh? Any nice chaps catch your eye?’ 

‘Not really, most are here with their girlfriends and wives anyway. I certainly don’t think this is the right place to try and meet anyone for that.’

Patsy and Trixie swung together once more before Patsy pushed her away, twirling her and pulling her back. 

‘I think there might be a Welsh boy a few over who isn’t here with a significant other.’

‘Oh, yes, I think his name was Emmett?’ She subtly looked back over at him, ‘He’s alright looking. Think I might see about chatting him up when we’re done. How did you know about him anyway?’

‘Had the pleasure of dancing with his more than alright looking sister.’ Patsy smiled. 

‘SWITCH!’

Trixie raised her eyebrows, ‘More alright looking than me?’

Patsy smirked, ‘Better dancer, too.’ 

Trixie jokingly flashed her two fingers to Patsy as she moved on to the next dancer. 

Patsy looked back at the new woman in front of her, ‘Julienne, lovely to see you again!’ 

Julienne nodded her head politely, ‘Lovely to see you, too,’ she extended her hand, ‘Shall we?’

Patsy took her hand, ‘Lets,’ and they took their places.

###### 

Patsy had a smug smile as Delia approached. 

‘You were right,’ the smaller woman said, ‘I came back.’ 

‘I knew you couldn’t resist my charm,’ Patsy replied, once again taking Delia in her arms. 

‘It certainly helps that you’re the prettiest dance partner I’ve had this evening.’ 

Patsy spun the both of them around before pushing Delia away, twirling her, leaning back and then pulling her into their starting position. They moved as smoothly as they had done before.

‘Likewise,’ Patsy said with a soft smile, their faces close together. Patsy could make out the hint of a blush twinging Delia’s cheeks. 

Delia narrowed her eyes as a small smirk graced her features, revealing those cute dimples again. 

Patsy’s heart fluttered. She could feel the blush on her cheeks reach the tips of her ears as she tried to not let her smile turn into a full on grin. 

She counted off again and they performed their practice move gracefully, Patsy quite enjoying the action of pulling Delia into her arms. 

‘Is your brother single?’ Patsy asked suddenly. 

Delia raised an eyebrow, ‘Why?’

‘My friend has her eye on him.’ 

Delia giggled, ‘He’s gay.’

‘Oh, bummer for her then!’ 

Patsy and Delia moved together once more, Patsy pulling her back and rocking with her, hand in hers. 

‘Did you two come here just to pick up hot babes?’ Delia asked, looking up with a sly smile. 

‘When the evening began, I hadn’t considered it, but now I’m not so sure.’ 

‘Oh? What changed your mind?’ 

Patsy smiled at her, ‘A particular dancer who I wish could have been in my arms the whole night.’ 

Patsy spun Delia around and pulled her back, the smaller women settling snug back into her arms. They held each other close, both smiling slightly, blushing. Patsys hold on Delia’s waist tightened as Delia’s hand traveled ever so slightly up and down the length of Patsy’s arm. 

‘SWITCH!’

Delia blinked and shook her head slightly, seemingly displeased with the sudden interruption. 

Patsy relaxed her hold around Delia, their hands staying together for a moment as they parted. 

‘Come find me after?’ Delia asked. 

Patsy smiled and nodded.

###### 

Their hour lesson was up shortly after Patsy and Delia parted. After a short review from the instructors on the lesson and encouragement for everyone to continue with future lessons, they released everyone for the evening. People milled about for a moment as they walked over to where they had set their purses and sweaters and collected their things. Patsy looked around to find Delia, and she saw that she and her brother, along with Trixie, were talking to one another. She walked over to them. 

‘Oh, here she is, we were just talking about you,’ Trixie said, ‘This is Emmett, by the way, the one I mentioned earlier,’ she gestured to the man next to her. He was handsome, with black hair and dimples like Delia. 

Patsy raised her eyebrows, sticking her hands in her pockets as she stood next to Delia, ‘Talking about how wonderful a dancer I am?’

Trixie rolled her eyes. 

‘Do you think you could talk my sis into coming out for a drink with us?’ Emmett asked.

‘Yeah, just across the street,’ Trixie batted her lashes. 

Patsy looked back at her curious, wondering if she was trying to orchestrate anything nefarious. 

‘Delia here has made up some excuse about _work_ and an _early morning_ ,’ Trixie said. 

Delia looked a little apprehensive. 

Patsy leaned down and asked quietly, ‘Do you live nearby?’

Delia hummed and nodded slightly. 

‘Can I see you home?’

Delia smiled, tilting her head slightly, ‘Sure.’ 

Patsy looked back at Emmett and Trixie, ‘You two go on ahead. I’ll come back and get a drink with you after I see Delia to her door.’

‘Are you sure you’re going to come back?’ Trixie asked slyly. 

Patsy gave her an incredulous look, eyebrow raised ‘ _Yes_ Trixie,’ 

Trixie shrugged, ‘Well, text me if you don’t,’ she nudged Emmet on the arm, ‘Shall we?’

Patsy and Delia watched them walk off together and walk through the large wooden doors out of the cathedral, Trixie chatting away the whole time.

Patsy shook her head, ‘Sorry about that. I think she’s excited I came out of my shell a little bit tonight.’

Delia smiled up at her, ‘I certainly don’t mind that you did.’ 

Patsy blushed, her hand coming up to rub the back of her neck nervously, ‘Do you really want me to walk you home? I figured you needed an out, but if you’re uncomfortable with me knowing where you live or anything…’ 

Delia grabbed Patsy’s arm and started to gently lead her towards the door, ‘Oh, I definitely want you to walk me home.’ 

Patsy giggled, relief washing over her. She and Delia walked out into the warm evening, chatting idly about their various dance partners, Emmett and Trixie, Delia’s family back in Wales, what they did for work. Patsy didn’t care what they talked about, she was just happy to have this gorgeous, adorable woman on her arm, close to her. She felt warm, her body humming with a nervous affection. 

Too soon it seemed, Delia stopped and turned towards Patsy, looking up at her. 

‘This is me.’

Patsy looked around and saw that she was in a neighborhood with simple brownstone row houses, cars parallel parked in the street from bumper to bumper. A simple porch light illuminated the green door and marble front steps to her house. 

‘Cute.’ 

Delia looked up at her, ‘The house?’

‘Among other things,’ Patsy said, looking at her with a slight smirk. 

Delia narrowed her eyes and smiled, those dimples making their appearance again. 

Patsy’s smirk turned to a silly lopsided smile, her heart fluttered pleasantly in her chest. 

She reached out and gently held Delia’s hand in hers, a thumb running over her knuckles. 

‘Fancy getting together again sometime?’

‘So long as it’s just the two of us. I don’t know about sharing you with a bunch of strange women again.’ 

Patsy giggled. She unconsciously squeezed Delia’s hand a little tighter. 

She used her other hand to pull out her phone from her back pocket. 

‘Can I have your number?’ she asked, unlocking it and holding out to Delia. 

Delia took the phone and started typing. Soon she handed the phone back, ‘I just texted myself so I have yours now.’ 

‘Ok,’ Patsy said softly, her thumb on Delia’s hand now idly moving to make small circles over Delia’s wrist while she put away her phone. 

The two looked at each other for a moment, both sharing the same shy smile. 

Patsy sighed and gave Delia’s hand one last squeeze, ‘Well, it was really nice meeting you. I won’t hold you up any longer.’ 

She relaxed her grip, but Delia didn’t let go. Instead, Patsy stood still as she felt soft, delicate fingers travel slowly up her arm, resting on her shoulder. The action caused every small hair on Patsy’s arm and neck to stand on end. Her breath caught in her throat. 

‘Come here,’ Delia whispered, her eyes heavy and mischievous. 

Patsy’s body reacted before her brain could process what was happening. As she leaned down, she could feel Delia’s hand move from her shoulder to the back of her neck, where she gently cradled her head, intertwining her fingers in her hair as her lips softly pressed against Patsy’s. Daringly, Patsy opened her mouth slightly to gently pull on a lower lip, extracting a delightful sigh from Delia. 

Delia pulled away, her hands coming down once again to hold Patsy’s in hers. 

‘Sorry, you just looked so kissable,’ she breathed. 

Patsy smiled down at her, ‘I assure you, I can be much more than that.’

Delia giggled and pinched her arm, ‘Cheeky. Plenty of time to find out what.’ 

They finally parted and Patsy watched as Delia took out her house key and opened the green door. She looked back before entering and smiled, ‘Good night.’ 

Patsy grinned, her hands finding their way back into her front pockets, ‘Good night.’ 

Patsy turned and began walking back towards the pub as soon as Delia shut her door. She couldn’t help but grin happily thinking back on the evening and everything that had transpired. The dancing, her adorable dimples, the beautiful smile, and that kiss, my goodness that kiss. 

‘And’, Patsy said to herself, bringing her finger to her chin contemplatively, ‘I have to take back my earlier comment. Delia's ass looks so much better than the instructors.'


End file.
